The Importance of Being Phoebe
The Importance of Being Phoebe is the 11th episode of the fifth season and the 99th overall episode of Charmed. Summary After kidnapping Phoebe, Cole's scheming spells create mayhem for the remaining Charmed Ones as he tries to gain access to the powerful Nexus in the manor. Cast 5x11Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x11Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x11Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x11Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x11Cole.png|Cole Turner 5x11Darryl.png|Darryl Morris 5x11Dex.png|Dex 5x11Kaia.png|Kaia 5x11Elise.png|Elise Rothman 5x11OfficerGarcia.png|Officer Garcia 5x11HealthInspector.png|Health Inspector 5x11BailBondsman.png|Bail Bondsman 5x11Guard.png|Guard (with Paige and Darryl) 5x11Driver.png|Driver 5x11DemonDancer.png|Demon Dancer 5x11DemonGuard.png|Demon Guard 5x11BruteDemon.png|Brute Demon 5x11SeedyDemon.png|Seedy Demon (with other Demons) 5x11Cops.png|Cops 5x11RatWarlocks.png|Rat Warlocks Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Erik King as Dex *Angela Little as Kaia *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Armando Valdes as Officer Garcia *Steven M. Porter as Health Inspector *Christopher Darga as Bail Bondsman Co-Stars *Garry G as Guard *Natasha Aiello as Female Driver *Dawn Lewis as Demon Dancer *Joe Sabatino as Demon Guard *David Figlioli as Brute Demon *David Heckel as Seedy Demon *Alex Paez as Cop #1 *Casey Smith as Rat Warlock #1 Magical Notes Spells ''To Remove Phoebe's Powers After Kaia, Shapeshifted into Phoebe, could convince Piper and Leo that Cole was playing some sort of Mind Control on them, and that that was the reason that Piper and Paige saw them kissing. When Leo asked her if she had used her power for Evil, Kaia (posing as Phoebe) said she hadn't, but that maybe Cole could make her do it. She then asked them to remove her powers, and after Piper agreed, saying that they could always restore them, created and cast a Spell to do so. The Spell worked, as it took away the real Phoebe's powers. :''This Witch's power can not fight, :the lure of Evil's magic might, :before misuses lands her in hell, :remove the powers of Phoebe Halliwell. ''To Summon a Nexus Cole Turner cast this spell to summon the Nexus on which the Halliwell Manor is built. The Spell allowed Cole to take in the Nexus, but Phoebe banished it using the Woogyman Spell. :''Natum Adai Necral, :Daya Intay Layok! ''Woogyman Spell Phoebe cast this Spell to banish the Nexus back into the ground after Cole took it in. The Nexus took all Demons in the Manor with it, vanquishing them, except for Cole, who managed to escape. :''I am light :I am one too strong to fight :Return to dark where shadows dwell :You can not have this Halliwell! :So go away and leave my sight :and take with you :this endless night! Powers *'Technopathy:' Used by Dex to make Paige's car crash. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Dex, Cole and Kaia. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Kaia to shapeshift into Phoebe and back into herself. Kaia's Friend also shapeshifted into Phoebe. The Rat Warlocks used it to shapeshift into their rat forms and back into their human forms. Cole used it to shapeshift into a bail bondsman. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up bar chair, while trying to blow up a rat. *'Blinking:' Type of Teleportation used by Rat Warlocks. *'Orbing: '''Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Energy balls:' Used by Cole to vanquish Dex. *'Force Field:' Cole created Force Fields around his penthouse so Phoebe couldn't get out. He later created one around the Manor so the sisters and Leo couldn't enter. *'Remote Teleportation:' Used by Cole to teleport Kaia to his penthouse. *'Pressurization:' Used by Cole to kill the young woman whose car had been in an "accident" with Paige's. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to levitate to the air vent in the roof of Cole's penthouse. She later used it to dodge a dagger thrown by Kaia and to levitate though the opened air vent. Kaia showed that she could not levitate at manor when posing as Phoebe. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Cole to open and close the manor doors and move Piper, Paige and Leo out of the manor in a blurry motion. *'Super Strength: Used by Kaia to throw Phoebe against a wall in Cole's penthouse. *Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Phoebe. 5x11P1.png|Dex using Technopathy on Paige's car. 5x11P2.png|Dex fading in. 5x11P3.png|Kaia shapeshifts into Phoebe. 5x11P4.png|Kaia shapeshifts back into herself. 5x11P5.png|Kaia shapeshifts into Phoebe. 5x11P6.png|Piper blows up a bar chair. 5x11P7.png|The Rat Warlocks shapeshifting into their human forms. 5x11P8.png|One of the Warlocks blinked. 5x11P9.png|Paige orbing in. 5x11P10.png|Kaia Shapeshifts into Phoebe. 5x11P11.png|Kaia Shapeshifts back into herself. 5x11P12.png|Dex fading out with Phoebe. 5x11P13.png|Paige orbing back into her cell. 5x11P14.png|Cole fading in. 5x11P15.png|Cole throwing an energy ball at Dex, vanquishing him. 5x11P16.png|Cole creating Force Fields around his penthouse. 5x11P17.png|Kaia (Shapeshifted into Phoebe) Fading in. 5x11P18.png|Cole fading out. 5x11P19.png|Cole fading in. 5x11P20.png|Cole using Pressurization. 5x11P21.png|Phoebe levitating to the air vent. 5x11P22.png|Kaia (Shapeshifted into Phoebe) Fading in. 5x11P23.png|Cole fading in. 5x11P24.png|Kaia (Shapeshifted into Phoebe) Fading out. 5x11P25.png|Cole fading out. 5x11P26.png|Cole shapeshifting back into himself, after having Shapeshifted into a Bail Bondsman. 5x11P27.png|Leo orbing in with Piper and Paige orbing in with Kaia (Shapeshifted into Phoebe). 5x11P28.png|Kaia Shapeshifting back into herself. 5x11P29.png|Cole opens the Manor's front door and sends Piper, Paige and Leo. 5x11P30.png|Cole telekinetically closes the Manor's front door. 5x11P31.png|Cole raising a Protection a Force Field around the Manor. 5x11P32.png|Kaia Shapeshifts into Phoebe. 5x11P33.png|Kaia (Shapeshifted into Phoebe) Fading out. 5x11P34.png|Phoebe is thrown against a wall by Kaia. 5x11P35.png|Phoebe is thrown against a wall by Kaia a second time. 5x11P36.png|Kaia Shapeshifting into herself. 5x11P37.png|Phoebe levitates to dodge Kaia's athame. 5x11P38.png|Phoebe levitates in the air vent. 5x11P39.png|Leo orbing with Phoebe. 5x11P40.png|Leo Healing Phoebe. 5x11P41.png|Cole fading in. 5x11P42.png|Cole fading out. 5x11P43.png|A Kieran Demon Shapeshifting into Phoebe. Notes and Trivia *This is one of four episodes with "Phoebe" in the title. *This is the last time that Phoebe, Piper and Leo will see Cole alive in the normal timeline in the series. Paige will last see him in the alternate timeline in Centennial Charmed. Piper meets him in the cosmic void in The Seven Year Witch, though he is hovering between life and death. In the comics, all sisters eventually see Cole again. *Paige mentioned that before she orbed out of jail, she put pillows under the sheets, ironically, Prue did the same thing in "Wicca Envy", when she escaped from jail. **Both sisters were framed for a crime by an evil being. Prue by Rex Buckland and Paige by Cole with help from Dex. *Phoebe loses her powers for the ninth time in this episode. *This is one of the many episodes in which an evil being attempts to gain access to the nexus. Zankou will attempt the same several times in season 7. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a reference to Oscar Wilde's comedy ''The Importance of Being Earnest (1895). As it has two men claiming to be Earnest. *Early in the episode Paige mentions "eye of newt" as an ingredient Shakespeare's witches use in Macbeth . Eye of Newt was another name for mustard seeds. Glitches *When an unconscious Phoebe is lying on the ground, Cole picks her up. You can clearly see that Alyssa puts her arms around Julian's neck. *When Kaia throws the knife at Phoebe, if you watch in freeze-frame, you can see that for the shot from behind her, there's no knife in her hands. *In the scene where Paige is talking to Darryl while having her mugshot taken, the sleeve of her yellow shirt is on her arm, but when she is next seen, it is on her shoulder, despite nobody having moved it. Continuity Errors * Starting with this episode, the Woogyman, now called the Shadow, and the Nexus become intertwined, while they previously were separate entities. *Cole mentioned that Phoebe doesn't drink. However, she is seen and has mentioned drinking several times across the series. Gallery Episode Stills 511a.jpg 511b.jpg 5x11-05.jpg 5x11-06.jpg 5x11-07.jpg 5x11-03.jpg 5x11-02.jpg Screencaps 5x11-1.png 5x11-2.png 5x11-3.png 5x11-4.png 5x11-5.png 5x11-6.png 5x11-7.png 5x11-8.png 5x11-9.png 5x11-10.png 5x11-11.png 5x11-12.png 5x11-13.png 5x11-14.png 5x11-15.png 5x11-16.png 5x11-17.png 5x11-18.png 5x11-19.png 5x11-20.png 5x11-21.png 5x11-22.png 5x11-23.png 5x11-24.png 5x11-25.png 5x11-26.png 5x11-27.png 5x11-28.png 5x11-29.png 5x11-30.png 5x11-31.png 5x11-32.png 5x11-33.png 5x11-34.png 5x11-35.png 5x11-36.png 5x11-37.png 5x11-38.png 5x11-39.png 5x11-40.png 5x11-41.png 5x11-42.png 5x11-43.png 5x11-44.png 5x11-45.png 5x11-46.png 5x11-47.png 5x11-48.png 5x11-49.png 5x11-50.png 5x11-51.png 5x11-52.png International Titles *'Russian:' Так трудно быть Фиби trudno byt′ Fibi (So Hard to Be Phoebe) * French: 'Nexus ''(Nexus) *'''Czech: Jak je důležité míti Phoebe (How Important is to Have Phoebe) *'Slovak:' Dôležitá je PhoebeI (Important is Phoebe) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' La importancia de ser Phoebe (The Importance of Being Phoebe) *'Serbian:' Koliko je Važno Biti Fibi (The Importance of Being Phoebe) *'German:' Der Nexus (The Nexus) *'Italian:' L'importanza di essere Phoebe (The Importance of Being Phoebe) *'Hungarian:' Phoebe az elérhetetlen (Phoebe the Unattainable) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5